Public Domain Super Heroes
File:PDSH01.jpg|PDSH|link=http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/Amazing_Man|linktext=STRIKING A BLOW FOR LIBERTY: PDSH leads the Battle of the Public Domain!! CMjr.jpg|Captain Marvel Jr.|link=http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Marvel_Jr.|linktext=A BOLT OF FREEDOM: Captain Marvel Jnr. rocks the Axis!!!!!! Spysmashero1a.jpg|Spy Smasher|link=http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/Spy_Smasher|linktext=SCOURGE OF THE SABOTEURS!!! Spy Smasher vows revenge!! BlackCat01.jpg ‎|Black Cat|link=http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Cat|linktext=BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND!!! Hollywood's glamorous star detective! ' '''is a collaborative website about comic book, film, literary, or pulp characters in the public domain that have appeared in comics or fit in a common comic book genre such as the masked vigilante, caped crusader, villains, scientists, magicians, robots, or jungle lord. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create the site. Check out the to help you get started! We now have articles. We want to reach over 2000 articles. For info on what constitutes "public domain", check out the Public Domain FAQ. After ''Action Comics #1 gave the world Superman in 1938, there was an explosion of costumed heroes in comics. New publishers and characters sprang up everywhere. After World War II, these type of characters fell out of favor with readers. This caused many publishers to go out of business and many characters were lost. Those comics and their stars have since fallen into the public domain. This enables anyone to use those characters and those classic stories any way they wish. Over the years many publishers have taken advantage of this, including AC Comics (FemForce, Men of Mystery), Malibu (The Protectors), America's Best ''(Terra Obscura), and - most recently - Dynamite (Project Superpowers), and Image Comics ([http://imagecomics.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Next Issue Project)]'' among others. This is intended to be an online encyclopedia of these characters, providing pertinent information to fans who want to learn about their history, as well as creators who may want to use them. Unless otherwise noted, all images and information are believed to be in the Public Domain. The information and images presented are intended to give a brief overview of the characters and provide a visual reference. In you have any questions, please contact any of the co-administators (MadMikeyD, Crimsoncrusader and Strannik01) at our respective talk pages. Enjoy. editremovemove * If you are adding to the Wiki, please try to keep the information restricted to what is Public Domain for now. That would be mainly Golden Age information. We might add things like The Protectors, Terra Obscura and Project Superpowers in the future, but for now we want to be primarily a Public Domain resource. Our intent is to provide information on public domain characters that creators could use in their works. For a list of disputed public domain characters see here. *Thank you to all of our research sources. Be sure to visit these sites in our Other Links/Research Sources links to them and thank those sites creators for their great work. If you add a page to the wiki please link your sources if you used any of these or other websites and thank them for any image contributions. This Week in Public Domain Super Heroes There is a Kickstarter campaign by Jared Zichek to create a Stardust figurine. If you'd like to support this project please donate here. HERO Initiative HERO Initiative is a non-profit organization that creates a financial safety net for comic creators who may need emergency medical aid, financial support for essentials of life, and an avenue back into paying work. If you are interested in supporting its mission, we encourage you to join. You can join for as little as $30. HERO Initiative: Because Everyone Deserves a Golden Age Featured article Joe "Cowboy" King was an American World War II pilot who operated in and around India, who dressed and acted like a cowboy.... (See Cowboy Sahib) __NOEDITSECTION__